LIBUR TELAH TIBA
by Septenyet
Summary: liburan...liburan...sasuke...sasuke...sasuke...neji...neji...


**LIBUR TELAH TIBA**

benar-benar menyesakkan... membosankan... dan memuakkan... yah karya yang dengan terpaksa kubuat ini benar-benar jauh dari sempurna. ibarat skala 1:10 pangkat tak terhingga. hehehe.... ditunggu reviewnya ya....

Libur telah tiba

Libur telah tiba

Hore!! Hore!!

Saat-saat liburan kenaikan kelas, anak-anak punya tradisi masing-masing. Kaya' Qq, dia bakal nglempar buku-bukunya ke tempat sampah dan say good bye sama buku pelajarannya. Trus da Aisu, dia bakal ngiloin tu buku-buku "terkutuk". Ya iyalah...mereka kan pinter. Meskipun sama-sama pinter, Himura nggak setega mereka(kayaknya?!)...

Liburan kelas VIII-D kali ini dirayakan rame banget. Mereka berinisiatif untuk ngadain study tour ke Jogja. Pesertanya juga bukan hanya dari sekolah mereka sendiri, karena study tour ini diselenggarakan atas kerja sama 2 sekolah, yaitu STURA dengan Akademi Ninja dari Desa Konohagakure. Walhasil pesertanya ada 2 kelas.

Kelas VIII-D sendiri terdiri dari 40 anak. Sementara dari akademi ninja sendiri nggak tahu jumlahnya(hehe...nggak apal sama anak-anaknya...). Mereka terbagi dalam 2 bus. Meskipun jiwa korsa mereka belum tumbuh-karena masing-masing bis terdiri dari 1 sekolah aja, tapi cukup rame ko... Sampe-sampe pada lupa tidur gara-gara nonton TeamLo. Hihihihihihi....

Sesampainya di Jogja, anak-anak turun dan mulai ngumpul di depan bus. Kemudian, turun dan ngasih pengumuman. Entah mengapa guru yang tak pernah mendapat perhatian dari para muridnya sejak awal kelas VIII ini menjadi pembimbing study tour. Ini sebuah misteri! Begitulah kiranya yang dipikirkan anak-anak.

"Anak-anak, kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Seperti yang telah dijadwalkan, bapak akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok" seru . Sebenarnya, seruan itu tak terlalu dihiraukan anak-anak.

"Ehm..ehm...mohon diperhatikan" seru lagi. Kali ini anak-anak langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kelompok akan dibagi bukan berdasar pintar tidaknya seorang anak. Tapi kami bagi secara acak dan merata. NB, tidak boleh protes" mengakhiri kalimat pembukanya.

"OK! Bapak akan mulai membagi. Kelompok 1, Aisu, Oye, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, dan Hinata. Bagi yang namanya bapak panggil tadi silakan baris di depan bapak".

Anak-anak yang dipanggil namanya tadi, mulai berkumpul di depan . Yang bersungut-sungut ya Aisu. Karena harapannya untuk sekelompok dengan cowok terkeren se-akademi(baca: Sasuke-kun) pupus sudah.

Kemudian melanjutkan untuk pembagian kelompok yang kedua. Setelah disebutkannya nama Sasuke-kun, Aisu tambah bersungut-sungut. Apalagi ditambah Sakura.

"Appaaa??? Sasuke sekelompok sama Sakura? Nggak mungkin!!" pikir Aisu. Setelahnya, apa-apa yang dikatakan tak terdengar di telinga Aisu tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah. Pembagian kelompok ini sudah tak adil pikirnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing itu. Apalagi sekelompok dengan orang suwung seperti Oye. Anak yang tak punya perasaan... Pikirannya makin nggak jelas aja...

"Eh, Aisu. Ayo kita berangkat!!" seru Oye lantang sambil menepuk punggung Aisu keras sekali sehingga terdengar bunyi: BUKK!!(Ugh...pasti sakit^_^;)

"Hei, sakit tau!!" erang Aisu.

"Cepetan!! Kita sudah di tinggal!!" seru Tenten yang sudah berada beberapa meter didepan Aisu.

"Iya, iya..." Aisu berusaha menyusul kelompoknya.

Semangat Aisu kembali setelah melihat tingkah polah Naruto yang membuat Aisu melupakan hal pembagian kelompok tadi.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana dulu?"tanya Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau ke pasar Beringharjo?" usul Naruto.

"Mau apa kesana?"tanya Neji.

"Jalan-jalan... Selama berguru pada Sannin mesum, aku jarang diajak ke pasar tradisional" jawab Naruto.

Di pasar Beringharjo, mereka hanya jalan-jalan saja. Tanya ini itu, tapi tak membeli. Tentu saja para pembeli rada gondok dengan kelakuan mereka. Tapi toh mereka memang orang-orang yang mulai menipis rasa malunya alias udah mulai tebal muka. Apalagi Naruto. Dia paling bikin kesal pedagang disana. Semua pertanyakan ia ajukan, dari yang bermutu sampai pertanyaan yang nggak penting sama sekali. Aisu yang melihat tingkah Naruto itu pun ikut-ikutan. Wah..ternyata bukan Aisu saja yang meniru. Oye juga lho...

Neji, anak yang dianggap paling dewasa dalam kelompok hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah ketiga temannya. Diam-diam Aisu merasa nyaman sekelompok bareng mereka. Dia udah mulai ngelupain keterpurukkannya saat pembagian kelompok tadi. Jiwa korsanya mulai muncul. Dia sadar bersama Sasuke bukan segalanya.


End file.
